transformersfictionfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Intryga
Intryga (ang. Intrigue) to trzecie opowiadanie z serii Transformers Earth. Treść Soundwave wyszedł na plac i rozpoczął monolog. - Drodzy towarzysze! Zeta Prime chce uciszyć Stronnictwo! Sami to wczoraj widzieliście! Czas założyć Komitet Obrony Deceptikonów! Pokażemy Zecie Prime'owi, że nie zgadzamy się na jego tyranię! Do Komitetu dołączyło mnóstwo nowych członków, którzy wkrótce demonstrowali swój sprzeciw wobec dyktatury Zety, który chyba cudem powstrzymywał się od rozproszenia ich. Właściwie to wiedział, że gdy on pokona Komitet i Stronnictwo to Rada Cybertronu już wyznaczy nowego kandydata na jego tron. ---- Do Archiwum Iacońskiego przybył Megatron na rozmowę z Alphą Trionem. Najwyższy Archiwista w towarzystwie Oriona Paxa czekał już na progu Archiwum. - Dzień dobry, panie Najwyższy Archiwisto! Szanownego pana znam, ale stojącego obok was Archiwisty nie znam. Któż to taki? - zgodnie z etykietą powitał Megatron Triona. - Dzień dobry, panie prezesie Stronnictwa! Szanowny pan stojący obok mnie to Orion Pax. Jest moim największym przyjacielem i Starszym Archiwistą. - niezwłocznie odpowiedział Alpha. "Barwy te same, nazwisko to same, wygląd ten sam." - rozmyślał Megatron - "Identyczny do znanego mi przyjaciela Oriona Paxa." Dalsza rozmowa spowodowała, że Megatron wszedł do sali Archiwum, a Pax i polityk mocno się zaprzyjaźnili. - No niestety proszę państwa muszę opuścić Archiwum. - odpowiedział Megatron. - Do widzenia. - odpowiedział Pax i uśmiechnął się tak jak tylko przyjacielskie boty do siebie się uśmiechają. Następnie Starszy Archiwista podał rękę Megatronowi, który po pożegnaniu się z jeszcze paroma Archiwistami wyszedł. ---- Swindle wiedział, że Zeta go skarze na śmierć za to co zrobił. Handel z wrogiem. Morderstwo kapitana. Napad na członka załogi. Zniesławienie. To liczne powody, które mogły spowodować tylko śmierć Swindle'a. - Dołączysz do Komitetu? - zapytał się stary przyjaciel Swindle'a - Brawl. - Jakiego Komitetu? - dopytywał się uciekinier. - Komitetu Obrony Deceptikonów. Demonstrują oni przeciwko władzy Zety Prime'a. Jak możesz tego nie wiedzieć? W tym kosmosie to wiadomości nie dochodzą? Swindle już wiedział jak wywinie się od jurysdykcji Zety. Już dobrze wiedział co ma zrobić. ---- Kolejna narada sztabu Deceptikonów odbyła się w już w innym miejscu. - Soundwave! Zrobisz demonstrację tuż pod pałacem Zety. To wkurzy go i jego świtę. Hasła najlepiej by były obraźliwe. - rozkazał Megatron. - Rozumiem Sir. - odpowiedział Soundwave. - Zeta spróbuje wtedy was rozproszyć. Wzbudzi to niezadowolenie u Rady Cybertronu. Jeśli Zeta ma trochę oleju w głowie to ruszy by ich zabić. Spowoduje to, że zostanie zdetronizowany. - przepowiadał Megatron. - A wtedy ja zgłoszę twoją kandydaturę. Cybertron będzie twój po tym jak już zostaniesz Primem. - dokończył Red Alert. - Mam jedną prośbę. Za nim zaczniemy wcielać mój plan musimy znaleźć dwa jedyne egzemplarze robotów z mojej fabryki. Są to wyjątkowo zwinne jednostki z potężnym arsenałem broni. - Wezwać Tidalblasta! - wydał polecenie Megatron. - Tidalblast! Wejdź! - rozkazał Soundwave. Do sali wszedł wielki robot. - Oto Tidalblast! Mój najlepszy szpieg. Znajdzie on twoje dwa roboty, a następnie zwerbuje. - powiedział Megatron. - Tak. Sir. - obiecał Tidalblast, a potem zwrócił się do Red Alerta. - Prześlij mi wszystkie dane, które o tych robotach masz. Red dał mu pendrive z danymi. Tidablast podczepił sobie pendrive i zgrał dane. Następnie opuścił salę. ---- Soundwave rozpoczął demonstrację przed pałacem. - NIE CHC-EMY TY-RA-NA!!! KO-NIEC BIU-RO-KRA-CJI!! PRECZ Z ZE-TĄ PRI-MEM!!! - skandował tłum. - PROSIMY PRZEDSTAWICIELI MEDIÓW O OPUSZCZENIE TERENU ! - wypowiedział przez megafon szef gwardii królewskiej. - Widziecie? Oni łamią wolność słowa! Chcą zakneblować media! - oskarżał Soundwave. - PRE-CZ Z TY-RA-NEM!!! - skandował tłum. Policja i gwardia brutalnie próbowały przepędzić Komitet. Wielu demonstrantów zginęło. Media "trąbiły" o tym zdarzeniu na całą planetę. Wieść o krwawym ataku doszła też do uszu Rady Cybertronu, która rozpoczęła swoje posiedzenie. ---- Minibotus Prime spotkał po drodze Red Alerta. - Kto wg. ciebie mógłby zastąpić Zetę? - spytał się Minibotus. - Nie mam pomysłu na kandydata, a wiesz, że mój głos jest prawie decydujący. - Może Megatron? On jako pierwszy wytknął Zecie wady jego rządów. - Fakt. Gdyby nie on nadal nikt by nic nie zrobił w sprawie króla. ---- Społeczeństwo poszukiwało jakieś oddechu od ostatnich przykrych wydarzeń. Nawet najmniejsze błahostki reporterzy byli teraz w stanie przedstawić jak sensację tysiąclecia. Takim wydarzeniem okazało się przybycie Poszukiwaczy Energonu. Starscream był zdziwiony tym jak go i jego załogę powitano. Normalnie przybycia Poszukiwaczy Energonu były pomijane w mediach. A teraz to wszyscy im gratulowali i w ogóle się cieszyli. Jednak jak wyszło na jaw, że kapitan nie żyje, a kilku członków ekspedycji jest rannych lub martwych to atmosfera się pogorszyła. ---- ''Rada Cybertronu ogłosiła zebranie. Do sali weszła pełna jedenastka Prime'ów z wyjątkiem Zety. - Ja, Prima Maximo ogłaszam rozpoczęcie zebrania Najwyższej Rady Cybertronu. - rozpoczął posiedzenie Najwyższy z Prime'ów. - W związku z ostatnimi wydarzeniami powinniśmy wybrać kandydatów na tron Zety Prime'a. - Ja zgłaszam Oriona Paxa. - rozpoczął Alpha Trion. - A ja Omnica Magnusa. - zgłosił Onyx Prime. - A ja zgłaszam Megatrona. - powiedział Minibotus Prime. - Czy ktoś ma jeszcze kandydatów? - zapytał się Prima. - NIE! - odpowiedziała chórem siódemka pozostałych. - W związku z tym na jutrzejszym zebraniu przyprowadzimy swoich kandydatów i zadecydujemy, który się najbardziej nadaje do zostania Primem. - zakończył Prima. - A za dwi dni ogłosimy, że Zeta nie jest już Królem Cybertronu. Dzień po jego detronizacji najlepszy z kandydatów zostaje Królem Cybertronu. Dalsza rozmowa zeszła już na mniej ważne tory, które nie wprowadziły wiele nowego do opowiadanej histori, dlatego je pominiemy. Ważnym do zanotowania faktem jest to, że przez chwilę wydawało się Minibotusowi jakby jakaś niebieska smuga wysokości młodego Bota smugnęła obok tronu Primy, a potem drzwi. Przytoczyły tu też ważny fragment dyskusji. - Onyxie! Nie widzisz, że koło tronu Primy sunęła jakaś niebieska smuga? - spytał się Minibotus. - Nie. - Musisz być tak to niewidomy skoro nie dostrzeg.. - Śmiesz mnie, Pierwszą Bestię, posądzać o ślepotę??!?!! - przerwał Onyx i rzucił się na Minibotusa. Pierwszy Minibot nie miałby szans z Pierwszym Predaconem gdyby nie interwencja innych Prime'ów, którzy ich rozdzielili. - Spokój Onyxie! - rozkazał Prima. - Śmiesz mi rozkazywać?! - Spokój Onyxie! - Ty mały mały Prime'iku chcesz mi rozkazywać? - Spokój Onyxie! Zostajesz wydalony z Rady Cybertronu. Onyx wychodzi. - Jeszcze się zemszczę!!! ---- Starscream wracał ze spotkania członków Stronnictwa Deceptikonów. Nagle zobaczył wielkiego deceptikona chodzącego ze skanerem. Niespodziewanie skaner na widok Starscreama zapipczał, a Deceptikon ogłuszył Poszukiwacza Energonu i wziął go pod pachę. ---- Tak naprawdę Minibotus się nie przewidział widząc niebieską smugę. Tą smugą był Agent Blurr. Co prawda nie lubił on szpiegować, a zwłaszcza nie lubił szpiegować dla Zety Prime'a. Ale czego się nie robi by przeżyć? Gdyby nie to, że dzięki paru przyjaciołom załapał się na szkolenie do wywiadu Cybertrońskiego pewnie nadal by kradł, a ostatecznie zostałby stopiony w kadzi. Blurr miał nadzieję, że nowym Primem zostanie wreszcie ktoś komu mógłby być lojalny bez naruszania własnych zasad moralnych. Mimo to musiał złożyć raport. Szybko wszedł do sali tronowej Zety Prime'a. W pokoju był już Omnic Magnus. Zeta Prime był bardzo otyłym Botem, który składał się głównie z niespalonego energonu i niewielkiej ilości metali. - Zeto Prime'ie, Rada Cybertronu zamierza ciebie zdetronizować za dwa dni. Jutro natomiast wybiorą nowego Króla z trzech kandydatów, którymi są Megatron, ... - zameldował Blurr. - Jak śmie ta kreatura przerywać moją audiencję? - zadał pytanie Zeta. - Wtrąćcie go do lochu i zabijcie tych trzech kandydatów. - ... , Orion Pax i Omnic Magnus. - dokończył raport Blurr. Nagle wiązka jonowa wystrzelona przez Magnusa ogłuszyła Blurra, którego zabrano do lochów. - Omnicu Magnusie! Zostajesz stracony! Gwardia Zabić GO!! - rozkazał bezlitośnie Zeta. - ALE... SIR... - jąkał się Magnus, który został szybko rozstrzelany przez Gwardię Królewską. - Został mi tylko Orion Pax i Megatron. Ich też macie zabić! ---- Starscream się obudził i zobaczył przed sobą Red Alerta i Tidalblast. - Wybacz mi, że tak zostałeś sprowadzony, ale nie miałem wyjścia. Tak przy okazji mówię ci, że ciebie skądś znam. - mówił Red. - Ty i jakiś Alpha Teion mnie wykupiliście z Areny Kaonu. Wraz ze mną kupiłeś też Bee i Oriona Paxa. - wyznał Starscream. - I nazywasz się ... - .. Red Alert. Nie Alpha Teion tylko Alpha Trion. - poprawił Medyk. - Chcę byś dołączył do elitarnych oddziałów Deceptikonów. - Co będę miał w zamian? - dopytywał się Starscream. - Znajdę ci twojego brata, którego pewnie nie widziałeś od miliona dekad. - Przyjmuję twe warunki. ---- Nazajutrz Orion Pax i Megatron stawili się przed niepełną Radą Cybertronu. - Wiecie, że zostaliście zgłoszeni do miana otrzymania tytułu Prime'a, ale zebrania nie można zacząć bez jeszcze jednego kandydata - Omnica Magnusa. - ogłosił Prima. Nagle do sali wpadł młody Bot. Orion go rozpoznał. Był to Foursmoke. - Rado Cybertronu! Pułkownik Omnic Magnus i agent Blurr mają zostać straceni za parę godzin. - rozpoczął Foursmoke. - Kto tak kazał? - spytał się Nexus Prime. - Zeta Prime, ale to nie najgorsze. Mają stracić mojego przyjaciela - Blurra. - z fotorecptorów Bota zaczął wypływać energon. Młody Archiwista płakał. - Zaczekaj, Foursmoke. - Orion przykucnął tak by jego fotoreceptory były na tym samym poziomie co fotoreceptory młodzika. Jednocześnie dłońmi chwycił go za ramiona. - Obiecuję ci, że Blurr przeżyje. Foursmoke lekko ucieszony przez Paxa wyszedł z sali. - Wybaczcie mi to, Prime'owie... - zaczął przepraszać Orion. - Nie masz za co przepraszać nas, Paxie. - przerwał Prima. - Powiedzcie mi lepiej co zrobicie z ładem jaki Zeta zaprowadził na Cybertron. - Jak już mówiłem zamierzam przywrócić Ład. Nie będzie żadnych gangów, mafii, łowców niewolników. Pozbędę się niepohamowanego chaosu błędnie nazywanego wolnością. Oddam władzę jednej jednostce, która zniszczy sojuszników poprzedniego tyrana - Zety Prime'a. - ogłosił Megatron. - Siłą pozbędę się wszelkiego sprzeciwu. Wtedy nastanie ład. - Poprzedniego porządku nie powinno się usuwać siłą. Lepiej to zrobić drogą pokojową. Należy dać drugą szansę Ze je i jego sojusznikom. Niech już nie będą mieli żadnego dostępu do władzy, ale też niech nie zostaną wygnani i zabici. Najlepiej by zostali zwykłymi obywatelami Cybertronu. Nie można starego porządku zastępować za pomocą siły nowym. - sprostował Orion. - Orion jest najlepszym kandydatem na Prime'a od miliarda lat. - szeptali Prime'owi. Rozmowa ciągnęła się dalej. Orion spojrzał na swój zegarek. '' - Przepraszam Najwyższą Radę Cybertronu, ale zaraz będzie egzekucja, a dla mnie ważniejsze jest uratowanie dwóch osób niż dostanie tytułu Prime'a. - to mówiąc Orion obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pałacu Prime'ów. ''Nawet nie spodziewał się, że te słowa przekonały Radę Prime'ów bardziej niż cokolwiek do tego, że to Pax ma być Primem. '' - Kandydaci mogą wyjść! - ogłosił dla kandydatów koniec spotkania Prima. ''Megatron wyszedł z sali. '' '''KONIEC' Kategoria:Artykuły użytkownika Komandor Fly Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Transformers Earth